


Practice Makes Perfect

by liketogetlost



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's not even a real kiss, it's just a movie. But then he'd met Andrew and Andrew was Andrew. All smiles and hugs and sweet words, this was going to be the first person he kissed. Whenever he thought about shooting this scene he felt like he was going to have a panic attack and had to call his therapist.</i></p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/tsn_kinkmeme/4426.html?thread=6093130#t6093130">this prompt</a> at the kink meme; Jesse's first kiss is with Andrew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

They're in Andrew's trailer running lines when they get to the part with the kiss. Jesse bites his bottom lip and his previously smooth flowing dialogue stalls. Andrew looks up from his script and raises an eyebrow.

"Jess? What's wrong?"

And he doesn't have to tell him, he could just fake it, because when he'd read the script and seen the kiss part he'd thought he could do that. No big deal. It's not even a real kiss, it's just a movie. But then he'd met Andrew and Andrew was _Andrew_. All smiles and hugs and sweet words, this was going to be the first person he kissed. Whenever he thought about shooting this scene he felt like he was going to have a panic attack and had to call his therapist.

"I'm just a little nervous about this part." His lip was practically chewed raw at this point.

Andrew just smiles and tosses his script on the nearby table, stretches, his shirt riding up on his belly and making Jesse blush. "Yeah, screen kisses are always awkward. The director telling you how to move, all the crew there. But I'll be there, it'll be okay. Jess? What the hell is wrong, babe?"

God, and the pet names. The pet names were driving him crazy.

Jesse shakes his head and clears his throat. "It's not the filming, it's just." He takes a deep breath and says it. "I've never kissed anyone."

Andrew nods. "In a film?"

Christ, why does he have to make this so hard?"

Jesse tightens his hold on his script, his thumbs sweating against the paper and obscuring a few words. He reaches up and adjusts his classes, brushing a hand under his eye. "No. Like, in life."

Andrew's eyes widen, and his mouth opens slightly in shock, and that's not helping at all. But he just makes a noise, and grins. "Never?"

Jesse shakes his head again.

"Oh my God, Jesse! I had no idea. Shit, no wonder you get so weird whenever we rehearse this part. Wow."

Jesse wants to hide inside his hoodie and never come out again. "Yeah, I know. I'm a bit of a loser."

Andrew's head turns quickly towards him. "What? No! I just, I can't believe you, um, just." His cheeks turn a bit pink and he just shakes his head. "You're not a loser at all, Jesse, that's what makes this so unbelievable."

Jesse pulls down his sleeves over his hands and tries to burrow further away from Andrew on the couch. "I uh, I don't know what to do. With these." He gestures towards his face and Andrew erupts in a fit of giggles.

"With those? Oh God, Jesse. You are fantastic." Once he calms down he looks at him a bit more seriously.

"We should really practice, I think.”

Jesse looks over at him, slightly alarmed. “Practice?

“Rehearse it, I mean. I think it's important to get it right, um, don't you think?"

Jesse nods, quickly, avoiding Andrew's eye. "Do you, um, now?" His heart is racing inside his chest like it's about to pop out at any moment and hit Andrew in the face.

"I. Um." Andrew pauses for a moment, looking around like he's forgotten something, before he scoots further to Jesse on the couch and looks at his mouth. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Andrew's mouth quirks up in a small smile, and he licks his lips, and Jesse can't move. Andrew reaches up and gently pulls Jesse's glasses from behind his ears, folds them and lays them on the table next to the couch. As he reaches past him, he presses against Jesse's chest and Jesse holds in a gasp. When Andrew pulls back he avoids his gaze and clears his throat.

"You should relax." Andrew murmurs, and moves towards him, his face getting closer, blurrier, and Jesse is still just sitting there with his sleeves over his hands holding them to his stomach like a curly haired rock on the sofa.

"But like, first, really, you can um, go slow." Andrew's voice is so low and husky. "Just, like." The tip of his nose brushes Jesse's and his stomach tingles, does flips, gymnastics, all that kind of stuff. Andrew is so close Jesse can only look at him if his eyes are crossed so he closes them. Andrew smells so good. Not like cologne or anything just sweet and nice and his breath is hot on his mouth and Jesse breathes him in.

Andrew makes a short gasping sound, his eyes cast down. He rubs his nose down Jesse's cheek and presses into him, tilting his head. "You, um. Open your mouth, love."

Jesse feels hot all over and he does, opens his mouth, and he can taste Andrew breathing past his lips and he's practically panting, they both are.

Andrew's top lip brushes across Jesse's bottom lip and Jesse can't help it, he moans, softly in the back of his throat.

"Yeah." Andrew just says, and then he's got his bottom lip between his and he's _sucking_ , and Jesse closes his mouth around his and just lets him do whatever he's going to do next.

This is it. His first kiss. Andrew is kissing him. Moving his lips soft and slow and Jesse feels dizzy and his spine relaxes. He moves with Andrew, following his lead, and his hands uncurl and his sleeves slide up and he wants, he wants to touch.

Andrew pulls back an inch, and Jesse opens his eyes to see him still staring at his mouth but smiling.

"Good, Jess. Really, really good." He pauses like he's going to move away, like that was it, fine, enough rehearsing but then he presses his mouth on his again, harder, firmer, and his tongue licks across his bottom lip, burning hot and wet and Jesse fucking _melts_ _._

"Andrew,"

"Tongue, use your, lick into my mouth," Andrew breathes.

He does, and Andrew hums, sighs, and he can't think about anything but Andrew's tender tongue licking his own and he's so fucking hard his pants are too tight now and _touch_ , he wants to. Andrew's moving more insistent now, exploring his mouth all over, his teeth, the ridges on the roof of his mouth and it feels so good and he brings his hand up to slide over the back of his Andrew's neck and Andrew _groans into his mouth_ and Jesse shakes all over.

They kiss, and kiss, and kiss. Jesse's hands in Andrew's crazy hair and Andrew fisting his hands in Jesse's hoodie, pulling him closer, closer. He winds up half laying on the couch with Andrew on top of him, sucking and nibbling on his lips and Jesse's hips twitch whenever he does it. Andrew starts to move one leg between Jesse's and then there's a knock at his trailer door and Jesse is breathless, so is Andrew.

They pull away and look at each other for a moment, hair a mess and faces red and lips swollen and Jesse is still rock hard but Andrew calls out to whoever's at the door to come in and Jesse just prays that Andrew wants to keep rehearsing later.


End file.
